CABALLEROS DE REQUIEM: una historia de Forward unto Moon
by GMA177
Summary: precuela de forward unto moon: serena convive rodeada de 2 amigos, pero estos se van, ellos se convierte en la espada de la victoria en requiem para la UNSC, pero no son los unicos, 2 equipos, 2 amigos, un terreno, la batalla de requiem estallara para salvar la tierra, ellos son los caballeros de requiem!, precuela de Forward unto Moon
1. camino a ser spartan

Esta es, la precuela del fanfic Forward unto Moon, Para que puedan conocer más a los Spartans del equipo prime y como se formaron, espero disfruten esta precuela dividida en varias partes

 **Spartans: caballeros de réquiem**

 **Parte 1**

 **Hace unos cuantos años, en 1987, la humanidad encontró simultáneamente 2 cosas que cambiarían su rumbo para siempre**

 **Al covenant, un enorme conjunto de alienígenas de diversas especies, las cuales buscan encontrar el gran viaje, esto no convenció a la humanidad y esto ha llevado a conflictos con el covenant, una guerra…**

 _Un chico y una chica, llamados Gabriel y Cathy, ambos desean lo mejor para sí mismos, y se han inscrito en la academia del UNSC en México, hacerlo les garantizara el acceso a cualquier trabajo, pero esto implica separarse de una amiga muy grande para ella_

 _Aeropuerto de Japón:_

" _serena, llego la hora, debemos irnos" le decía cathy a su amiga de años, con quien creo un vínculo increíble por eso cathy confía en ella_

" _chicos...-y se le escapaban unas lágrimas- los esperare chicos, que pena chicos, prometí despedirme sin llorar, prometí que no lloraría como siempre, chicos…"_

" _serena-decía el ahora futuro spartan Gabriel- no te preocupes, procuraremos escribirte tan seguido como podamos, recuérdanos y serena ahora que nos vamos recuerda, hay una frase que siempre dicen, los spartans nunca mueren, yo no entendía esa frase hasta ayer, pensando en esto, significa que cuando se van o parten en realidad no mueren por que jamás los olvidamos, porque ellos se quedan y viven en nuestros recuerdos, en realidad no mueren por que lo que nos dieron se queda con nosotros"_

" _muy bien recuérdense unos a otro siempre que puedan-decía serena- así es que chicos, adiós…" decía mientras lloraba junto a ellos pero con una sonrisa_

 _ **Pasajeros de vuelo 117 con destino a México favor de abordar para despegar**_

" _Es hora serena. Adiós amiga"_

 _Al mismo tiempo empezaban a avanzar hacia el brazo del avión mientras avanzaban veían a su amiga, y tras verla una vez mas empezaron a caminar_

.

 **Lo segundo, la humanidad encontró restos de algo, ruinas en la tierra, no eran de ninguna civilización conocida, eran de alta tecnología, y entre los restos encontraron un templo destruido, con un símbolo, el símbolo de la media luna…**

.

 _En otra parte del mundo una pareja acababa de pasar por algo terrible… el nombre de este chico era Andreas, nombre muy curioso para un varón, y su esposa catalina, eran muy felices, hasta que un accidente paso y esto mismos resultaron heridos, Andreas estaba bien, pero su novia resulto herida , el golpe fue tal que la dejo amnésica de una cantidad de tiempo indefinida, ella había llamado a sus padres, y trato de recuperar su memoria, sus padres trataron de ayudarla, pero en el proceso Andreas fue alejado poco a poco de ella_

" _entonces eso es todo? Todos estos años y es todo" Andreas reclamaba, pues catalina se iba con sus padres_

" _mis padres mi han ayudado a ver, y la verdad no entiendo por qué me fui con alguien como tú"_

" _de haber sabido esto, de haber sabido..."_

" _de haber sabido que? Que abriría los ojos te irías, te habrías ido con tu secretaria verdad?"_

" _de haber sabido habría aceptado la solicitud del proyecto spartan"_

" _como no, me mentiste, me alejaste de mis padres y quieres que crea que eres alguien fiel?, di todas las mentiras que quieras pero no tengo por qué escucharlas"_

 _Dicho esto último ella empezó a retirarse del apartamento, dejando a Andreas completamente solo, entonces lo decidió, tomo su teléfono y marco_

" _hola?"_

" _hola Carlos soy yo Andreas"_

" _ah, hola" diría la voz detrás con poco ánimo y molestia_

" _escucha amigo"_

" _je amigo, si como no"_

" _lo lamento, fue grosero contigo, y con setsuna, lo lamento, debí decir que no a la invitación sin tanta agresión, esa mujer me acaba de dejar, hoy te hablo, casi humillándome y como dirían en tu país "con la cola entre las patas" pidiéndote disculpas a ti y a tus hermanos, pidiéndote eso y aceptando la oferta de ser spartan"_

 _La decisión de perdonar a su amigo ahora era de Carlos enteramente_

La ingeniería de la humanidad era avanzada en estos tiempos y en este universo, pues los brazos perdidos de un chico y sus piernas ahora eran robóticos, su nombre era Jaden, Jaden fue ese típico chico rudo que se creía el mandamás de la escuela hasta que perdió sus extremidades, su hermano fue el único que se quedó a su lado luego de eso, pero cuando recupero sus extremidades se disculpó frente a todos, pero hoy a casi 3 años de eso, él está en su escuela pero esta vez saliendo por última vez, era su graduación de secundaria

"Chicos y chicas de esta escuela, no puedo creer que hace 4 años yo los consideraba basura y los que no debían de ser más que plebe, me entristece que perder mis brazos hubiera sido la única manera de que yo aprendiera y eventualmente me perdonara, sé que aún no lo hacen del todo, pero yo he aprendido mi lección, una que nunca deberé de olvidar, que todos importan, a pesar de lo insignificantes que se sientan o lo insignificantes que hagan que se sientan, ya se que hare de mi vida, pero no quiero irme sin pedir perdón, y agradecerles la segunda oportunidad que me han dado, gracias a todos…"

Mientras se alejaba del atril su hermano james lo observaba este miraba contento

"estoy orgulloso de ti Jaden, aprendiste, evolucionaste, me alegro de que seas mi hermano, pues te redimiste, y ahora eres alguien nuevo, tú ya pensaste que harás con tu vida?"

"si lo sé, y solo te lo resumo así, siempre quise ser un ODST

"es gracioso, muchas veces los hermanos no toman el mismo camino, pero en este caso si jajá"

.

 **La unsc ha usado la ingeniería inversa, ha desarrollado tecnología basada en las ruinas y restos del templo con marca de la luna**

.

De un templo salía un chico, era el templo hikawa, en ese momento había alguien mirándolo, el abuelo hino este abuelo y el muchacho eran muy buenos amigos, pero ahora Daisuke se iba, ahora él había sido llamado por reclutamiento para convertirse en spartan generación 4

"maestro, yo…yo" no encontraba las palabras, el joven Daisuke no encontraba palabras, a pesar de todo, de ser alguien que buscaba hacer algo importante en el mundo nunca se preparó para separarse de su maestro, bueno en realidad sí, pero no quería hacerlo

"Es el momento amigo, mi discípulo más grande, no sé qué sea lo que pase pero confió en que tu podrás hacerlo, si te conviertes en spartan o no es lo de menos, pero trata de ser el mejor justo como nosotros te lo enseñamos

 **La UNSC ha tenido su segundo aire, y la guerra estallo, en el espacio estallaron batallas para poseer terrenos, sectores, incluso planetas, el covenant para encontrar algo y los humanos para descubrir que es lo que buscaban, pues amenazaban con usar eso que encontrara para destruir a la humanidad por meterse en su camino…**

1 mes después…

"¡ATENCION CADETES!" La autoritaria voz del sargento Johnson retumbo en el salón, estos muchachos, hombres, recluta y de diversas edades escucharon al sargento hablar sin gritar pero tan firme que pareció como si el si hubiera gritado

"si de verdad pretenden unirse al cuerpo de marines o a las filas de los ODST o incluso al proyecto Spartan 4 necesitan más que solo estar aquí" diría el sargento para después señalar a 3 sujetos en el lugar un marine un ODST y un spartan y en ese mismo orden los menciono

"necesitan la disciplina y conocimiento de un marine, la habilidad y resistencia de un ODST Y la fuerza y perseverancia del Spartan, solo así y si acaso, solo así podrán sobrevivir a todo, a la vida, al peligro, a las amenazas de otros enemigo y sobre todo al covenant, si superan al covenant nada les detendrá para avanzar en el mundo, así es que quiero escucharlos, están listos!?"

"SI SEÑOR" gritarían al mismo tiempo todos

"entonces avancen y prepárense que los juegos de guerra comienza ya!" grito señalando una salida de un túnel con luz

Un chico salía con uniforme militar, era Gabriel y trataba de tomar un rifle de asalto mientras todos sus compañeros corrían hacia una salida, un sujeto más alto y grande lo empujo y tiro

"hey ese rifle era mío!" reclamo Gabriel y el sargento le respondió "así no vas a sobrevivir a nada, tienes que luchar niño!"

Gabriel fue ayudado por su amiga cathy, y ambos empezaron a correr, al salir había más gente saliendo de otro túnel, eran la otra mitad de sus reclutas y compañeros en el UNSC

"ahora escuchen bien" empezó a gritar la sargento Sarah palmer al otro lado, ella dirigía un batallón y Johnson otro, seguido de ello dio instrucciones para su primera vez de todo el mundo peleando, Gabriel estaba a punto de empezar a luchar contra un sujeto más grande que él , un marine, el intento de una vez soltarle un golpe con su puño, pero el marine lo derribo fácil, cathy intento lo mismo con una ODST pero solo la humillaron a la chica de pelo gris… las cosas parecían que seguirían así por mucho tiempo más…

Otro día otro entrenamiento y Gabriel y el marine que lo golpeo por primera vez se veían otra vez, este decidió soltar primero el golpe a Gabriel dándole en la cara…. Pero este respondió golpeando su estómago del marine, estos 2 empezaron a intercambiar golpes, el marine se tambaleo pero pronto retomo y se puso en pose de combate, Gabriel haría lo mismo con su mano izquierda lista para golpear, se acercaron logrando chocar el uno con el otro sus puños

Cathy era más pequeña que Gabriel apenas por unos centímetros, pero convirtió eso en ventaja y salto sobre la ODST Que era más alta que ella y parándose en sus 2 manos la peligris soltó una patada con sus 2 pierna que eran algo largas y muchos más fuertes que hace 3 años cuando se vieron por primera vez , pero mientras la ODST se levantaba un nuevo rival aparecía a pelear contra cathy, era ese chico Daisuke, su pelo era tan largo como el de shiryu de dragón y salto mientras daba una patada la cual Cathy evadió pero empezaron a luchar entre ellos 2, cathy usando su agilidad y Daisuke sus reflejos evadían el uno al otro sus golpes mutuos

El chico Jaden caminaba de espaldas y choco con la de Gabriel, ambos se miraron e intercambiaron contrincante, Gabriel al marine y Jaden a su hermano james, la cosa se puso distinta entre ellos

"y pensar que ni creíamos que esos 2 pasaran del mes "le decía palmer a Johnson. Este último asintió con la cabeza y dijo

"definitivamente tienen potencial"

Un tercer grupo era formado por la ODST contrincante de cathy y ahora el chico Carlos de pelo negro y ojos azules, estos 2 definitivamente eran grandes oponentes pues uno de un puñetazo le dejaba un moretón en la cara al otro y este respondía con un gancho al hígado que le sacaba el aire a su oponente

Más avanzado en la pista donde todos estaban otros chicos ya estaban ahí luchando más armados, un pelirrojo de ojos anaranjados usaba un subfusil de entrenamiento y les disparaba a otros ahora ya no cadetes sino marines al igual que él, este chico se llamaba William III de Ivanov, y sorprende porque es el heredero de la corona de arcadia, una nación europea que existe en esta versión de la tierra, su compañero de combate es un muchacho llamado Rodrigo, pelo café y ojos café también, este es de España, está usando un rifle de asalto, todo ellos luchando para seguir y avanzar en la etapa final de su entrenamiento

"Atención a todos!", los 2 sargentos hablaron " han completado su entrenamiento todos ustedes, pero eso solo fue un inicio, los que se convertirán en marines, un paso al frente" varios ex cadetes se paraban y ponían al frente

"ahora bien, ustedes por ese pasillo" indico la comandante señalando un pasillo, por el cual todos los que se pararon avanzaron seguidos por el sargento Johnson, luego ella indico "todos los que quieran convertirse en ODST Y que pidieron solicitud para eso salgan por este pasillo, todos ellos salieron por donde se les indico, dejando únicamente a 24 personas ahí, entre ellas a los que acabábamos de conocer y a nuestros muchachos

"Entren ya, a esta habitación para conocer su futuro"

Los chicos entraron donde vieron ahí algo único e increíble, sus futuras armaduras, todas en color primer o pre base gris, de ahí se les daría el color que ellos desearan darles

"Ahora, recuéstense en esas camas de ahí" señalo la comandante varias camillas especiales donde los aumentos para convertirse en spartans comenzarían, los aumentos comenzaron… algunos gritos se escucharon…pasaron 1, 2 y hasta 3 horas…

"comandante lasky" llego el sargento Johnson

"si sargento?" preguntó el comandante viendo recién llegado al sargento Johnson el cual venia de brazos cruzados, los cuales baja rápidamente, y tras soltar una pequeña risa contesta

"ya están listos sus spartans…"

Continuara…


	2. carta para un amigo

_**Caballeros de réquiem, episodio 2**_

 _ **Cartas de vida**_

Una chica de secundaria de años recibía una carta de su amigo Spartan, ella saco de su cajón y leyó varias cartas que le mandaba su amigo gabriel

" _Querida serena…_

 _Me encantaría poder conversar más seguido contigo, poder mandarte más cartas, pero ahora no puedo hacerlo tanto y creo que ahora menos podre, pues la guerra se dirige a un lugar único, el planeta réquiem, es probable que estemos ahí mucho tiempo, mese, inclusive años, quiero decirte lo que siento y lo que ha pasado desde que entramos a la UNSC, Cathy y yo nos hemos mantenido unidos y juntos apoyándonos los unos a los otros, pero yo he cometido un error craso con mis amigos, ellos de paso te menciono son una personas de lo más interesantes_

 _Jaden: con un pasado como un bully, un agresor, el dijo que ya era eso algo del pasado, esta decidido a ser alguien distinto, es alguien determinado con sus metas y bastante sociable, pero no le gusta formar lazos muy grandes con los demás, presiento que es por lo de que antes fue mala persona._

 _su hermano james es un poco parecido pero el es muy silencioso, no es que sea frio, solo silencioso, pero es bueno compañero de armas, hay alguien en el equipo. Bastante diferente en el equipo_

 _daisuke, que es la definición de meditación, el es alguien que su increíble tranquilidad lo llevan a ser el estratega del grupo._

 _carlos es uno de los mas fuertes del equipo, pues el ha logrado ser el fuerte del equipo es como la carga pesada del mismo, aquel que se lanza con todo, igual me he encontrado con gente diversa, aquellos que rechazaron a sus amigos por alguien y cuando necesitaron a ese alguien ese los dejo, o que abandonaron todo por alguien que ni siquiera les hizo caso, como decimos nosotros, ni los pelo, y sin embargo ellos supieron corregir ese error, supieron como remediarlo…. Y eso que solo son de mi equipo, hay otro equipo con los que nos llevamos bien, striker, son un equipo conformado por:_

 _sam, una chica muy divertida pero a la vez ruda, andreas un chico que busca reparar su vida, sebastian: un amigo de sam y posiblemente un muchacho con la vista mas increíble de todas, William, quien parece que tiene relación con la nación de arcadio y wedge, ese chico quiere ser un piloto profesional, y es un Spartan piloto presisamente_

 _querida serena:_

 _Yo cometi un error, me enamore, de una chica, ella me quería entre comillas, los 2 nos embobamos, y como resultado, me volvi arrogante, condescendiente, egoísta y celoso, poco a poco deje de apreciar a mis amigos, esos que estuvieron por meses, años conmigo entrenando, hasta que una noche.._

no es verdad, ustedes son lo que me mienten!" gabriel estaba gritándole a sus amigos

"dime una razón lógica para que te mintiéramos?" cathy le cuestiono a su amigo su actitud

"por que todos ustedes están celosos de mi, por que paso mas tiempo con mi novia que con ustedes"

"eso no es verdad, es por que ella te ha estado volviendo algo que no eres, y a ella le haces lo mismo, ella te ha vuelo una persona toxica, una que no confía en sus amigos

"Pues la verdad es que no necesito amigos como ustedes!

"deja de tratarnos asi" contesto Jaden "que no vez que somos tu familia

"si como no, ustedes se preocuparían por mi felicidad

"y eso es lo que hacemos" contesto cathy, a lo que el le respondio

"pues no necesito a una niñera, mala amiga como tu!", de pronto para el todo se volvió borroso,, empezó a sentirse mal, y su cara le dolia, lo poco que podía ver en el suelo era sangre.. su sangre, cathy le había soltado un puñetazo en la cara con un candando que tenia en la mano, a ella la intentaban controlas los otros chicos, Jaden y daisuke, pero ella en vez de arrepentirse o contenerse continuo hablando

"mala amiga dijiste?; si fuera mala amiga dime, quien te ayudo cuando empezaste sin amigos, quien se detuvo a ayudarte en tus peores momentos cuando el marine ese, como se llamaba, Santiago, te daba golpizas semanalmente por que no sabias siquiera defenderte de un simple golpe?

"cathy estaba llorando sentada en el suelo, y aunque libero su corazón no estaba contenta ni feliz con lastimarlo, pero en cierto modo sintió que era el único modo

 _Me tuvieron que poner 10 puntos de sutura y además me dijeron que la manera en la que cicatriza mi cuerpo causa que mis cicatrices que reciba, cicatriz que se quedara ahí hasta que me operen o que me muera, lo que me sorpendio mucho es que, a pesar de la herida, la contusion, y todo, a pesar de mis actos, mis amigos estuvieron dia a dia esperando saber de mi, ellos 5, cathy, Jaden, james, daisuke y carlos se quedaron a mi lado, no me abandonaron y me dieron una segunda oportunidad, termine con mi novia, bueno, ella me termindo cuando vio mi cicatriz, dijo que no se podía quedar con un pandillero que presume sus cicatrizes, aprendi que no siempre la gente es lo que esperas…pero tambien aprendi algo muy importante gracias a mis amigos con quienes me reconcilie, eso que aprendi es muy importante y es.._

Era la hora de abordar el viaje, réquiem seria peligroso, es posible que algunos no vuelvan y este haya sido su ultimo dia en la tierra se preparaban para subir cuando…

"¡ANDREAS!" una chica llamo al soldado con armadura jmiolnir orbital, este se volteo a verla, era catalina 3 años después, aun con la cicatriz del accidente, u con pelo un poco mas corto, con un vestido sencillo de color azul en vez de las ostentosas ropas caras de antes

"donde estuviste todo este tiempo"

"que te importa, solo soy un desgraciado que te alejo de tus padres que se hubiera acostado con su secretaria a la primera oportunidad, recuerdas?" era evidente que el estaba dolido, pero ahora era diferente

"escucha, yo…, tu no eres el mas honesto del mundo, por que no me contaste lo que paso con mis padres?"

"entonces ya te lo dijeron otra vez?"

Sus padres de ella habían estado alejados de ella por que su mama la había encaminado a ser una persona estudiando algo que ella no quería, ella quería algo mas, y conocio a andreas, su padre estaba engañando a su madre y esta ultima todavía lo perdono, por eso ella se alejo de ellos

"si, por que no me lo dijiste?!"

"si nosotros ibamos a recuperar nuestra relación, no seria a base de mentiras, no lo haría alejándote de tus padres, seria algo sincero, pero veo que tu no me amabas realmente, ya te habían contado el por que tu y yo nos enamoramos, y te dijeron que te aleje, no, tu muchas veces lloraste por que tus padres estaban lejos de ti, tu familia, y tuve tantas ganas de gritar que yo era tu familia, pero no lo hice, y ya veo, que realmente nunca lo fui…pero ahora me consuelo"

"… _que a veces y solo a veces, la vida no será justa, pero la podras superar, no por un poder invencible, ni por una fuerza increíble, será por aquellos a quienes amas, tu familia…._

"que dijiste?" evidentemente catalina no entendia, pero el la saco de duda

"si, me consuelo de que volvi al lado de aquello que me quieren de verdad, que no me abandonaran jamas, de mi verdadera familia, y francamente hay algo que quise hacer desde que nos vimos por ultima vez esa noche" diría sacando de un bolsillo de su armadura un anillo y entregándoselo en la mano "desde hoy catalina, te libero de cualquier vinculo, ahora eres libre de irte con alguien que si ames de verdad!" diría y antes de empezar a caminar concluiría "por que yo hare eso, ire con mi verdadera familia, ellos.." dijo señalando a los soldados spartans

Y empezó a caminar lejos de catalina…

 _Lo mas seguro es que tengas un problema con tu familia, que pierdas muchas fuerzas luchando, pero si de verdad es tu familia valdra la pena pelear hasta el fin, espero que tu hagas lo mismo que yo aprendi de mi verdadera familia_

Listos para abordar a la UNSC infinity, grito la ahora comandante spartan Sarah palmer

gabriel era el primero en ir avanzando no sin antes voltear a ver, a sus amigos, carlos, Jaden, james, daisuke y cathy, a un reconfortado y ahora mas seguro andreas, a una kary lista para avanzar con los demás

 _espero volver a verte mi querida amiga serena, y que si nos volvemos a ver sin duda veras mi cicatriz, que ahora es un símbolo de mi verdadera familia, tu amigo gabriel 177 de la UNSC_

"ESTOY LISTO! COMANDANTE, Y USTEDES AMIGOS?" grito a sus amigos, a los spartans, y todos contestaron "listos"

"entonces…A REQUIEM TODOS!"

Asi iniciaron la cruzada máxima contra los covenant, nadia sabia si volverían, pero algo es seguro, empezaron como unos soldados reclutados y hoy son…spartans y…familia.

Una semana después…

La nave UNSC INFINITY entraba desde un vórtice desliespacial, las naves dentro se preparaban para iniciar despliege y en las bahías spartan el movimiento era abundante pues a todos y cada uno de sus soldados de 4ta generación les colocaban sus armaduras, los veteranos spartans III que aun estaban en la nave operando y no estaban retirados observaban a sus sucesores prepararse

"señores y señoras, damas y caballeros"

una spartan scouts, Sarah palmer hablaba a todos sus soldados

"atención, estamos apunto de llegar a la parte mas critica de la guerra, un planeta recién descubierto hace meses, su nombre: réquiem, y esta es su situación, larga historia corta, es un planea hueco y de la civilización forerunner, la misma que construyo el anillo halo que visito la ahora destruida nave pillar of autumn, el spartan 117 y varios sobrevivientes recuperaron información y esa nos llevo aquí, si el covenant toma control de este planeta seguramente nada los podrá detener, tenemos que ser los primeros en tomarlos asi es que.. que dicen, les demostramos a esos tarados por que jamas debieron meterse con nosotros?"

"SI!" el grito era compartido por todos y palmer volteo a ver a 4 equipos spartans ya listos

"ustedes: majestic, crimson, striker y prime, seran nuestros misioneros en réquiem"

Una voz salio desde el techo de la nave…

" _saliendo del desliespacio…YAA!"_

El impacto se sintió en toda la nave, la infinity salio e impacto a multiples naves covenant haciéndolas estallar

"infinity fuera del desliespacio capitán" indico roland, la IA de la nave a lo que el capitán lasky contesto

"entendido deciendan lo mas rápido que se pueda y sigan adelante con lo planeado

" _descenso de naves…YA"_ las naves empezarona defender a la infinity mientras bajaban todo tipo de transporte incluidos pelicans que llevan consigo a los miembros de los equipos spartans bajando a la superficie y el equipo ranger llegaba hasta una enorme instalación rodeada de rocas volcánica

CONTINUARA…


	3. batalla en requiem parte1

_**Caballeros de réquiem**_

 _ **la batalla en réquiem parte 1**_

"entremos ahora antes de que los covenant lo hagan" ordeno el lidel de striker, andreas, una vez abiertas la compuertas de la nave empezaron a bajar los soldados y comenzó una carrera para llegar al centro de la base

"El covenant no debe poder entrar aquí, asi es que…"

andreas fue interrumpido por un estallido, proyectiles de plasma impactaban contra el pelican, asi es que le ordeno algo a la nave

"Rápido , elevence, alejence y vuelvan en 20 minutos"

"andreas" dijo sebastian "que haces?"

"si perdemos el pelican nuestra oportunidad de volver con vida a casa se volverá nula"

"esta bien, confiare en ti"-contesto wedge quien bajaba de la nave con una escopeta en la mano

"ahora, sam, william, tenemos que descubrir que es este lugar, entren y averígüenlo, nosotros cuidamos de la entrada de este lugar"

Mientras los 2 compañeros spartans entraban al edificio el líder y el sniper del equipo se quedaban a sabotear el ingreso del covenant

"yo voy por el afuste de misiles y tu con los sniper de acuerdo?"

"si, no se meterán aquí esos bichos"

Mientras este equipo se encontraba en esta zona Gabriel y el equipo prime se encontraban disparando y conteniendo la instalación donde estaba lo que ellos buscaban

"muy bien" gabriel empezó a dar su plan de acción "cathy, tu y yo alcanzaremos esos cristales del centro, carlos, daisuke, utilizen sus armas mantenga a raya a los enemigos, james, tu enciende las defensas de este sitio y enciérranos pronto, Jaden, tu ven con nosotros"

La acción comenzó, carlos y daisuke se colocaron el las compuertas mientras se preparaban para cerrarlas, 2 grunts con cañones de combustible disparaban a la entrada, mientras lo jackals empezaban a avanzar protegidos por sus escudos, los elites con carabinas se habían puesto en una formación detrás de los jackals para entrar disparando, carlos usando un BR y daisuke un

AAP repelían a los escudos, carlos aprovecho un segundo para arremeter contra un grunt artillero derribándolo, finalmente la puerta se cerro

Equipo striker

el afuste de misiles recalentado enfriaba mientras que andreas recibia a tiros a unos cuantos grunts y sebastian con el snipér acababa con unos jackals pero ahora recibían apoyo de un phantom.

"y los otros que crees que hayan logrado?" pregunto sebastian a su compañero

"ojala encuentran la utilidad ahí adentro de este edificio"

El pelican finalmente volvia y esta vez era el quien atacaba con el laser y las ametralladoras atacando al phantom, logrando derribarlo finalmente pero adentro las cosas no eran buenas a pesar de todo, sam tomo una ametralladora para atacar al phantom, los 3 spartans estaban concentrados en disprararle al phantom mientras adentro…

"disparale!" wedge le gritaba a su compañero el cual en efecto hacia eso pero sin embargo lo que enfrentaban era bastante grandes, un knight Prometeo el cual atacaba con ambos su escopeta de dispercion y su enorme espada entonces William saco algo, otra espada, una terrestre con marcas doradas y plateadas, empuñadura de cuero y marcas de color café llamada "la tizona" y trata de enterrársela en la cara, ambos chocan sus espadas y aunque ambos se alejan del golpe que reciben, la tizona se parte de la punta y de varios segmentos, el knight sufre un daño en su espada tambien y wedge aprovecha y se trepa sobre el

arráncale la mascara!- grita william mientras retoma su rifle de asalto y le empieza a disparar en los lobulos al knight para debilitarlo

Wedge finalmente le arranca la mascara y william le dispra en la cabeza destruyéndola y causando que el knight se incinere

comunicación reestablecida- grita una voz desde atrás de los cascos de los soldados, entonces la comandante palmer desde una fragata les hablo

-escuchen spartans, la situación es esta, averiguamos que: en donde están parece ser un sitio que actua como una forja, pues por arriba hay un lago de metal liquido que aun no reconocemos, pero desde ahí hemos seguido el rastro, terminan cerca de donde están ustedes, el equipo carmesi fue a donde unos cañones antiaéreos, el equipo majestic a despejar una zona de aterrizaje para nosotros. Ustedes están ante lo que parece ser una forja, el equipo prime esta donde hay unas lecturas extrañas de energía, debemos averiguar que es lo que se encuentra en dicha zona

Equipo prime

"tenemos que hacer algo" decía daisuke, medito un segundo y luego hablo otra vez "usemos esos cristales"

"gabriel" grito carlos "alcanza esos cristales!"

"maldición" grito gabriel, pues aunque los alcanzo estos no hacían nada "no, no se que hacer"

"gabriel!" grito cathy en la comunicación "hemos pasado mucho tiempo haciendo esto como para rendirnos"

Tomando un cristal de color blanco y una espada que habían llegado con los critstales gabriel empezó a concentrarse mientras el cristal brillaba y de pronto…estallo, volo en pedazos y el spartan de armadura verde empezó a brillar

Gabriel empezó a pensar "tiene razón, me he mantendio desde que llegamos a réquiem, he luchado tanto para proteger a la tierra en la UNSC, pero…algo por que mas puedo pelear, algo que me enseñaron, lo que de verdad es importante para mi… mi familia….ellos son mi familia, no puedo hacerles esto, no me puedo hacer esto" el estaba determinado…

El equipo prime se empezó a acercar a gabriel para ayudarlo, y Jaden empezó a pensar mientras ayudaba a su amigo a pararse

"no se que pase si tomo uno de esos cristales, pero si no lo hago me traicionare a mi y a todo lo que he hecho

"Jaden, hermano, yo nunca te he dicho que no a nada, no voy a hacerlo hoy"

Carlos tambien mientras tomaba otro en su mano pensó "yo desperdicie mi adolecencia y ahora arreglo mi vida, esto es algo grande, no puedo dejarlo ir, no puedo!"

"mi maestro hino" reflexiono daisuke "gracias por todo lo que me enseñaste, hoy lo voy a dejar mas que claro, todo lo que soy"

"NO PUEDO PERDER AQUÍ!" Gabriel grito sacando un impresionante eco mientras la energía del cristal ahora lo rodeaba, levanto el su su mano derecha la cual brillaba en energía brillante color amarillo

"ABRE LA PUERTA JADEN!" grito carlos a su amigo, el cual se acerco a abrir la compuerta, la cual se fue abriendo, Gabriel proyecto un haz de energia desde su mano contra sus enemigos arrojando a varios jackals al otro lado del campo de batalla mientras que cathy con un rifle de asalto disparaba a los mismos, pero lo que la sorprendio es que su rifle ahora se potencio su poder de disparo destrozando los escudos jackal

"Shinsei doragon!"

daisuke hizo un disparo de energía eléctrico a toda potencia, sonando un dragon y a la vez lanzando un rayo conformado de varios rayos eléctricos que golpearon los escudos jackal restantes agotándolos mientras que Jaden decendia en dirección a sus enemigos , y empezó a hacer algo…

"AAAHHHH" Jaden cargo energía en sus manos, energía ígnea… "estallido glorioso!" una columna de fuego disparado desde las manos contra los elites

Carlos corria en dirección a la puerta para atacar con una escopeta, pero llego hasta ahí en 2 segundos, no en los 20 que tardaria en hacer eso

"carlos, detrás de ti!" grito cathy a su compañero el cual reacciono demasiado rápido y le disparo con su escopeta derribándolo

"miren esto" grito james, pues su mano izquierda, invocando una hacha

"que carajos…, esto no estaba en la nave?" pregunto james

"creo que la invocaste de la nave, la trajiste desde la nave, mejor aprovéchalo"

James lanzaría el hacha contra un elite derribándolo, seguido de ello se acerco a recuperarla, para luego golpear a 2 jackals sin escudos con su arma

"CACIQUE BRUTE!" advirtió daisuke, en efecto un cacique brute con martillo gravitatorio entro al lugar a lo que el spartan reacciono pidiento extracción del sitio

"Cathy, tenemos que detenerlo aquí" dijo gabriel

"hagamoslo, con lo que tenemos ahora"

"ja, estas sabandijas no tiene razón de estar aquí" empezó a burlarse el cacique "podemos ahcerlo asi de simple, ustedes se rinden y me dan las reliquias o podemos separar sus cabezas de sus cuerpos para llevarnos las reliquias, por favor… escojan la segunda opción"

"serena alguna vez puso fe en mi, cathy la tiene puesta en mi" comenzó a pensar Gabriel "no se que clase de poder acabo de conseguir, pero si que…no debo, QUIERO usarlo"

Ambos se miraron a la cara y supieron que hacer…, tomaron aire y gritaron a todo pulmón, lanzándose usando sus propulsores contra el cacique brute, el cual al verlos venir de frente tambien se lanzo contra ellos.

golpeándose los 3 uno contra el otro, cathy le solto una patada al cacique, este la empujo y gabriel empezó a descargar varios puñetazos en su cara, este se empezó a proteger con sus manos, gabriel salto en el aire y cathy solto un golpe con su puño en la cara del brute, esta después se avalanzo contra el mismo y saliendo de la instalación empezando a rodar y golpeándose mutuamente.

"tengo que alcanzarlos" grito gabriel viéndose acorralado por un elite, este seria sin embargo acabado por la escopeta de carlos

"aca los detenemos, tu ve por cathy" le contesto carlos

Mientras en la tierra en un cuarto una chica mira por la ventana, Serena en la tierra, ahora ya era capaz de convertirse en sailor moon, y había enfrentado a la reina berly, y al negaverso, pero…ahora ella sentía algo, podía presentir a sus amigos en problemas

Cathy empezó a repetir sus puñetazos contra la cara del brute, este se defendió haciendo el mismo movimiento y aventándola contra las rocas, este recupero su martillo y cathy viendo venir el impacto uso sus cohetes y lo evadio y agarrándose del martillo se avento por el desfiladero de piedras fuera de la instalación con el brute mientras sus cohetes ardían, finalmente impactaron en una superficie, donde el brute, cada vez mas furioso intentaba quitarse a la chica de encima arrastrándola y estrellándola con el martillo, y ella no se soltaba, se aferraba al mismo

"¡AHHH" gabriel caia tambien a toda potencia contra el brute pero con algo en particular en la espalda

"pero que chin…pero de donde carajos saco este wey alas, de conde carajos las caso?!" decía carlos mientras sacudía a Jaden quien no podía creer lo que veía volando estrellándose contra el y arrastrándose los 3 entre el suelo y las rocas , las alas de gabriel parecía en efecto cibernéticas como de origen forerunner

"vamos chicos, ustedes pueden salir vivos de ahí, yo he crecido y me he vuelto fuerte, ahora solo faltan ustedes, ustedes son capaces de ganar, yo he protegido a esa niña llamada rini, no se quien sea, pero la he protegido, si yo he dejado de ser una llorona miedosa, ustedes pueden ganarle a lo que sea

"es posible que sea parte de lo que venia en ese cristal que el tomo, tal vez sea eso" contesto james con respecto a las alas de gabriel

Gabriel podía sentir tambien de algún modo el apoyo de su amiga y tambien lo hacia cathy

"no importa de donde vengan esas alas, gabriel, cathy!" grito Jaden y carlos tambien grito "acaben a ese maldito!"

Los dos con sus puños listos soltaron un golpe devastador al mismo tiempo contra el pecho de brute

Los dos yacían en el suelo, y empezaron a reaccionar al fin, gabriel se levanto y cathy se empezaba a levantar también, mostrándose los dos una mirada, la cual cathy cambio por una sorpresa, viendo la alas de gabriel

"chicos"carlos bajaba para ver a sus amigos "se encuentran bie…pero que chingados es eso gabriel?"

"de que hablas?" pregunto muy tranquilo

Continuara…

Y eso fue el capitulo de ahora, de momento me tomare un rato para continuar y de momento forward unto moon esta en reestructuración y por eso no se actualiza, pero tengan seguro que su remodelación esta asegurada, sin mas nos vemos pronto


	4. batalla en requiem parte 2

Previamente:

 _Los dos yacían en el suelo, y empezaron a reaccionar al fin, Gabriel se levantó y cathy se empezaba a levantar también, mostrándose los dos una mirada, la cual cathy cambio por una sorpresa, viendo la alas de Gabriel_

" _chico- Carlos bajaba para ver a sus amigos- se encuentran bien…pero que chingados es eso Gabriel?"_

" _de que hablas?" pregunto muy tranquilo_

 **La Batalla en réquiem parte 2**

"Carlos que sucede?- preguntaba Gabriel algo confundido pues su compañero sin casco estaba observando a sus compañeros de equipo y Carlos le contesto- creo que para que te hagas una idea de que te hablo, alguna vez viste a seiya de Pegaso con alas?, pues es lo mismo"

"Como que lo mism…pero que carajos es esto?!" Gabriel miraba su espalda y veía que unas alas electrónicas y semi orgánicas estaban ahí, abiertas listas para hacerle volar

"pero y esto como paso conchetumadre?-se preguntó a lo que cathy contesto-por lo visto esto es lo que te dio el cristal que tomaste"

 **Equipo striker**

"entonces esta instalación es algo así como una forja no?-pregunto Sebastián por radio y vio múltiples ríos de metal liquido rodeando la parte del centro del edificio

"mira eso Sebastián-dijo andreas mientras señalaba una caja que parecía encerrar algo dentro, William se acercó a verlo y parecía algo extraño y a la vez familiar…

"que esa cosa, ese objeto con una luz morada en el centro no es un monitor como el que estaba en la instalación 04?-pregunto will (William)

"así es, es un monitor-contesto Rodrigo mirando al robot forerunner, el cual reacciono de repente hablando con una voz femenina

"hola?, quien anda ahí?, quienes son ustedes?-pregunto algo tímida

"somos spartans, o bueno humanos si te sirve un poco más-dijo will-y tú quién eres?"

"mi nombre es 031-exuberant witness, monitor de la instalación réquiem, instalación de estudio de los forerunner"

"estudio?-pregunto will

"si, de estudio-contesto exuberant- verán, hace millones de años hubo una guerra contra un parasito llamado el flood, este fue derrotado cuando activamos los anillos halo, después de que la vida fue eliminada por la activación de los anillos la vida ha evolucionado, a repoblado sus propios planetas, y debíamos estudiar desde aquí el desarrollo de la vida del sistema solar donde ustedes se ubican, así como mantener en vigilancia a los anillos halo y al arca

"espera un segundo-interrumpió sam-ósea que desde aquí podemos averiguar dónde están los anillos halo y la que?

"el arca-corrigió exuberant-el arca es la instalación 00 que construye a otros anillos halo y a su vez los puede encender"

"oh no-respondió Sebastián-chicos se dan cuenta de lo que eso significa?

"significa que estamos en peligro todos- contesto wedge a su compañero, y entonces pensó en algo

"que es este sitio exactamente exuberant?"

"La forja real de réquiem, aquí es donde se forjaban armas que se consideran legendarias, puedes hacer las armas que sean con esta forja"

"Por qué no reparas la tizona William-dijo sam, él sabía que la espada se llamaba así, era conocida la misma en toda la nave, y era más que evidente que estaba partida desde la batalla de hace una hora más o menos

"yo sé cómo usar la forja, pero necesito que me liberen"

"que?...-William no estaba del todo confiado, pues ya había escuchado lo que había pasado con el monitor de la instalación 04 y no quería que pasara lo mismo con este monitor, para su sorpresa Rodrigo le contesto

"escucha yo sé que no confías en los monitores porque en la instalación 04 casi destruye todo uno de ellos, pero no creo que pase lo mismo 2 veces"

-escucha will, yo sé que no confías en mi ni en los de mi tipo, pero por qué pensar que soy igual que uno-contesto exuberant- si lo admito, yo quiero ser libre de aquí, he estado sin utilidad ni uso desde hace años, desde que el planeta se hizo totalmente independiente he estado encerrada sin más que mis pensamientos"

"will-dijo Sebastián con un tono de voz que le transmitió confianza-hazlo, déjala libre"

Will lo hizo, toco la consola y se abrió dejando libre a la monitor, la cual empezó a volar y a acercarse a una cosa que parece un molde de varias piezas sostenidas por energía hard light, como las de las espadas de los prometeos,

"muy bien, con cuidado, coloca la espada en el molde y luego escoge la forma que quieres que tenga tu nueva espada- contesto exuberant al príncipe y spartan el cual miro con desconfianza al monitor femenino, y sin embargo decidió confiar un poco y metió la tizona destrozada en el molde depositando su confianza en el monitor femenino (si es que se puede decir que tiene genero),

Una enorme columna de energía salió entonces desde lo que parecía se la salida del metal caliente, no era energía, era el metal saliendo tan caliente que podía ser disparado en un rayo o en un chorro

Unos minutos después salió lista la espada bastante cambiada a como era inicialmente, pero aún era la misma espada

"algo está fallando en la forja-indico exuberant

"que pasa-dijo alarmado Sebastián -que es lo que pasa?"

El metal fundido se está acumulando ahí, algo bloquea la entrada, creo que a pesar de todo el metal no esta tan caliente o la salida está bloqueada"

Sebastián miro a su alrededor y pregunto-hay alguna maneta de desbloquearse o de abrirla?

La compuerta se puede abrir desde esa palanca cerca de la compuerta, tienes que jalarla"

Sin dudarlo wedge y Sebastián se acercaron a la compuerta y jalaron la palanca

"está muy dura, es difícil de abrirla-grito Sebastián

"sigue jalando, ya casi la abrimos!-grito wedge a su amigo

La propia energía y metal fundidos ya estaban golpeando los escudos energéticos de los spartans al mismo tiempo que estos se empezaban a agotar, finalmente se abrió la puerta y el metal empezó a caer en su molde, de hecho en varios moldes creando piezas de metal sólido, además de que termino de reconstruir la espada de will

"esta es…la…-decía impresionado William-la tizona?" a lo que exuberant contesto- así es humano… funciono la forja, SI! creí que no volvería a funcionar!"

"Esperen, creo que le dimos demasiado metal a la forja-Rodrigo estaba con cara un tanto desconcertada pero a la vez impresionado, y es que el metal caliente salía de varios otros moldes aparte del de la tizona dejando ver otras armas, algunas completas y otras incompletas

"pidamos el pelican -sugirió Sebastián- y llevemos todas estas armas

" _negativo chicos-_ una voz llamo desde transmisión a los spartans

la unsc no salió bien librada de esta batalla, había cañones destruidos, heridos en las plataformas y cazas derribados, los 2 pelicans aterrizaron correctamente y mientras el equipo ranger se bajaban de su pelican, Gabriel vio al monitor acompañando al equipo ranger y los siguió a donde el comandante lasky también estaba esperando reunirse con sus soldados

"buen trabajo soldados, y-el capitán conversaba con ellos y les cuestiona-y este monitor de dónde salió?"

"este es el monitor del planeta y tiene cosas importantes que decirnos-contesto Rodrigo pero jaden se metió en la conversación

"tú sabes algo de los cristales que dan poderes aquí en réquiem?-pregunto

"no me digan que los encontraron?-contesto exuberant

"perfecto, creo que acabamos de abrir una caja de pandora-contesto Carlos mirando al otro equipo mientras los demás chicos del team prime se reunían

 **Continuara…**

 _Hola a todos otra vez, continuamos esta historia que esta llegando a su final, porque de lo contrario sailor moon y halo en crossover no llegara a ser o hacerse bien como tal como quiero, pero pronto lo hare correctamente y lo concluiré de se posible este año, pero mientras y antes de irme unas anotaciones_

A pesar de ser un universo alterno si pongo canónicos los eventos el juego de halo CE, no las novelas ni comics que mencionen la tierra, solo el juego de halo 1, pues a pesar de la tecnología es avanzada nunca mencionan el año u otras colonias, este universo alterno podríamos verlo al estilo de la película de starship troopers

La serie de sailor moon se llevo con normalidad, y la razón por la cual cuando aparecían los villanos de la serie nunca se metieron ni la policía ni los militares es por que casi todos los recursos se destinaron a réquiem y por eso nunca estuvieron al pendiente de cosas asi


	5. regreso a casa-final

Nada mas que decir, bienvenidos al final de esta precuela

 **La Batalla en réquiem parte 3**

 _La nave estaba en ese momento moviéndose un poco lejos del planeta metálico, desde hace unos días la situación era critica, nadie sabía qué hacer ante una situación así, jamás se habían visto en un momento en el que podrían perder, la infiltración de comunicaciones y spartans stalkers descubrieron que todo el covenant, todas y cada una de las naves covenant casi sin excepción venían en dirección a réquiem para asegurarlo de una vez por todas, inclusive los profetas del covenant, sus líderes más grandes vendrían a réquiem y todo podría bien llegar a su fin, la flota los destruiría y la tierra estaría indefensa a no ser que.._

 _"y que proponen para solucionar esto?-pregunto lasky a todos los presentes, incluidos comandantes de equipos spartan, andreas del equipo striker propuso algo_

 _"entre Ranger, striker, prime, domino y carmesí tuvimos una idea… hay que explotar el planeta!"_

 _ **Regreso a casa**_

"que se supone que estas sugiriendo spartan?-pregunto el capitán lasky, mientras que el almirante lord Hood presente en video conferencia con los demás altos mandos de la unsc que están decidiendo la situacion contesta- o mejor dicho, como es que han llegado a la conclusión de que era buena idea explotar un planeta que hemos estado tratando de tener bajo nuestro control?

"por que es lo necesario-contesto la inteligencia y monitor exuberant a todos ellos-los recursos de réquiem son demasiado valiosos, a pesar de que era un puesto de mando y observación posee recursos demasiado importantes para que esa secta religiosa, el covenant tome control de ella, a pesar de que lo que ha pasado en estos años ellos no habían mandando el 100% de su poder y ahora pretenden traer a todas y cada una de sus fuerzas, las de ustedes humanos están en desventaja, solo han tenido un equilibrio en la guerra por sus spartans, y no duraran para siempre

Las palabras de la monitor entraron en los generales y mandos aparentemente fuertes e inquebrantables, sabían que era cierto, exuberant continuo

"ya los han visto morir, he visto a varios de ellos morir y no hablemos de los marines, todos estos años he visto al equipo castle, denial y a otros equipos morir, ni con los poderes sobrenaturales del equipo prime, las armas especiales del equipo ranger y las armaduras mejoradas de striker hemos tomado una ventaja contra el covenant hasta hace poco, y por eso vienen con todo"

Los generales se miraron entre ellos y ordenaron a los spartans presentes-retirense por favor, en 10 horas les notificaremos lo que pasara

Lo que paso en ese mismo mes no tenia ningún precedente, los espias de la UNSC en el covenant descubriern que la sistuacion paso a un nuevo nivel, el covenant entro en sisma, el anterior inquisidor dirigio una expedición a réquiem donde descubrió la existencia de los anillos halo, no solo había uno, no solo hubo uno, existían otros 6, y descubrieron la historia del milenio de plata, de los flood y l que hacían los anillos halo, y descubrieron…que la historia que los profetas contaban eran mentiras, los humanos eran los herederos del milenio de plata, diversidad de mentiras que contaron los profetas se descubrieron y eso tuvo consecuencias…

 _ **2 meses después, Penitencia solemne, supercarguero covenant**_

Las fuerzas covenant comenzaron a moverse en otro sector en el espacio, se preparaban para saltar en el desliespacio para pelear en réquiem, la flota era de casi 600 fragatas, 200 CSC, 100 Destructores Pesados Clase-CPV entre otros varios, adentro los 3 profetas supremos del covenant junto a los profetas menores y los representantes supremos de todas las especies covenant

"Deberíamos atacar la tierra directamente!-grito el representante de los elites jul mdama, el líder de los brutes, tartarus miro descontento y contesto-es absurdo, como sabemos que no nos tiene ahí esperando una trampa para atacar a la flota, deberíamos hacernos con los tesoros de réquiem"

"apoyo esa moción-proclamo el líder jackal Furēku mostrando su apoyo a tartarus, mientras que el representante unggoy gunmee dijo- pero si los dioses odiaban a los humanos no deberíamos seguir sus pasos?"

El líder de los hunters, el cual era un conjunto de lekkolos en menor cantidad unificados en una armadura mas pequeña para entrar a sentarse en los salones únicamente se dirigio al líder profeta de los covenant y pregunto: profeta de verdad, que es lo que cree que sea mas conveniente?

El profeta medito por unos breves momentos y finalmente, tras enlazar las cámaras de transmisión a las demás naves del covenant y a las masas, contesto- desde que los dioses se atrevieron a viajar a las estrellas se toparon con esos humanos, nosotros hemos sido elegidos como sus instrumentos, desde que nos preparamos para encontrar al gran viaje, permanecimos fieles y fuertes pese a las cosas que se pusieron en frente, desde la rebelión de los grunts hasta la union de los hunter, hasta los brutes cuando nos encontramos por primera vez fueron una amenaza, pero encontramos un punto de acuerdo, el gran viaje es real,y entonces encontramos a esos humanos que nos desafiaron, ellos son nuestros enemigos, ellos han sido la amenaza desde la época de los dioses, y nosotros somos ese instrumento para cumplir sus propósitos, lo hemos sido desde que nos unificamos en una sola union, un pacto… un covenant

Todos los que miraba el increíble discuso del profeta mientras este sin alterarse ni levantarse continuo- estamos en este momento en nuestra hora mas oscura, hemos peleado el tesoro de los dioses para poder llegar al arca, la gran estación espacial para iniciar el gran viaje, muchos de nuestros miembros ha caído por el gran viaje en réquiem han caído y sin embargo no serán olvidados, pero otros se han rebelado, se han convertido en infieles y liderados por el anterior inquisidor, thel vadam han formado una secta llamada espadas de sanghelios se han rebelado, miembros de todas las especies de nuestro covenant se les han unido e incluso se han atrevido a buscar alianza con la humanidad y no los perdonaremos, los que se quedaron fieles serán bienvenidos en el gran viaje y el esfuerzo de esos espadas de sanghelios será en vano, asi es que, antes de que nos alcancen debemos llegar a réquiem, destruyamos a los humanos ahí y luego en su planeta, convirtamos en realidad el gran viaje!"

Grito triunfalmente levantándose con una lanza de guardia real en el aire para alentar a todos los covenant, estos últimos se levantaron en armas y la movilización de naves comenzó para llegar a réquiem, saltando en el desliespacio para llegar a réquiem

UNSC INFINITY

El capitán lasky miraba por la ventana a sus spartans, a sus marines, a sus soldados, sabia que sus vidas eran su responsabilidad, sentía la carga de la responsabilidad, pero a su vez se dio cuenta de algo, nadie estaba aquí por obligación, fácil todo podían haber pedido regresar a la tierra, o incluso no abordar las naves que llegaban a réquiem y sin embargo nadie ha renunciado a esto, en su lugar todos esperan lo que les diga el comandante lasky, incluso había algunos miembros de los espadas de sanghelios aguardaban

"y bien capitán-hablo palmer preocupada por su amigo, a pesar de ser su capitán ella lo considera mas su amigo que un líder y por eso se preocupa por el asi es que se acerca y le pregunta-que tienes en mente?"

"mi plan es el siguiente:

La instalación prospect es la que ha escavado mas profunda en réquiem, mas de 20 km de profundidad con los láseres solo para descubrir que en realidad es hueco el planeta, si llegaramos a lo mas profundo del planeta otra vez, implantaramos una bomba única, la bomba nova, explotaríamos réquiem y a la flota que se acerque, nos dara un empujon y además permite que podamos regresar a la tierra a impedir que quede desprotegida, suena muy ambiguo pero si tengo mas detalles para llevarla a cabo esta mision, las instrucciones esta ahí en panfletos y en digital para los otros, pero no se que hacer, no se que hare si les fallo a ellos, esta aquí poniendo sus vidas en riesgo"

"capitán, nadie nos obligo a venir-contesto palmer- vinimos por que nuestro mundo debía ser protegido, yo creci huérfana en la tierra, vivi la primera invasión covenant a la tierra, asi como la primera victoria del equipo rojo, asi como a ti te salvo el equipo azul, y así fue hasta que pude entrar a la militarizada y note algo, si no me hubieran recogido de la calle, si no me hubieran _**protegido**_ seguramente habría muerto, si alguien no se puede proteger lo dejas morir? No creo que sea lo justo, si los enlistamos a varios de ellos pero les dimos la opción de retirarse después de los entrenamientos spartan antes de los aumentos y sin embargo velos, creo que cuanto menos podemos morir intentando nuestro cometido tom, "

Un rato después de ser distribuida la información del plan para explotar réquiem El capitán lasky hablo para todos sus soldados

"hoy no van solo a bajar a réquiem, hoy van a decender a la ultima pelea en réquiem, dentro de 24 horas la flota covenant estará aquí mismo lista para aniquilarnos, pondremos una bomba nova para paralos, si lo hacemos con éxito tendremos una oportunidad para proteger a nuestro planeta, pero si fallamos, no creo que podamos ver nuestro planeta una vez mas, peor tengo que saber si contamos con ustedes para ganar esta batalla"

"capitán lasky-tomo voz cathy representando a los escuadrones spartan- ustedes los directivos saben perfectamente todo de nosotros, sin embargo no puedo creer que olvidaran algo tan importante, nosotros estamos aquí hemos peleado para proteger un planeta que no debería habernos importado, pero teníamos esperanza en que de alguna manera esto ayudara, no avanzamos casi en estos años"

Ella estaba expresando la opinión de varios, en efecto sentían que la lucha se prolongo innecesariamente

"pero…ahora creo que si valdría la pena luchar por otro propósito, a pesar de los avances tecnológicos no sentía yo que valiera la pena pelear, y apuesto que otros también piensan asi, años han pasado y dentro de todo no sabíamos nada de los soldados que enfrentábamos, ahora están algunos de ellos con una opinión cambiada sobre nosotros los humanos-dijo refiriéndose a los espadas de sanghelios

"hoy si vale la pena pelear por llegar al centro de réquiem, hoy valdra la pena volar hacia alla, y hacer algo que ayudara al planeta tierra, yo ire, por que quiero volver a casa"

"yo también quiero volver a casa-dijo Gabriel-pero no si esta corre el riesgo de morir, quiero contruir un futuro en mi hogar

"esta bien-contesto carlos- si puedo al fin regresar a mi apartamento en japon lo hare

"seguro que catalina me olvido, y aunque su amor ya se extinguió debo terminar ciclos en casa-dijo andreas,

"no hay duda-dijo de manera sarcástica jaden pero con una sonrisa- todos somos un monton de tontos

"ya escucharon entonces-grito carlos- o va a esperar que el comandante lasky lo ordene?"

Un elite general de los espadas de sanghelios levanto su espada "ustedes ya vieron a los humanos, a los seres que despreciábamos, ellos quieren sobrevivir, si ellos están mostrando esta determinación, a ustedes que los detiene?, que los profetas paguen, hagamoslo por nuestro honor!"

"despeguen todos ya!-grito andreas antes de ponerse el casco

Los pelicans de la UNSC volaban en dirección a réquiem a toda potencia esquivando escombros de anteriores batallas

" _escuchen-_ contacto palmer a los demás- _equipos carmesí y majestic, desciendan para encender la seguridad de réquiem, eso nos dará tiempo y retendrá a los covenant, equipo domino, apoyen la evacuación de galileo, equipo sunburst, encárguense de hacer lo mismo en prospect, equipos prime, striker y Ranger, ustedes lleven la bomba a las intalaciones profundas de réquiem, planten a bomba después de pasar por la capa primaria de réquiem, tiene que estar a_ _240 de profundidad, implántenla en la parte mas cerrada de la instalación, entendido?"_

"" _si comandante!"_

Los pelican aterrizaban dejando al equipo carmesí y majestic para hacer su cometido, lo mismo con domino, sunburst volaba en otra dirección, prime, striker y Ranger bajaban de sus pelican unos 500 metros de la entrada de la base profunda, el covenant se presentaba ahí para detenerlos

"acaso se enteraron de nuestro plan?-pregunto sam, cathy le contesto- no lo parece, mas bien quieren el control de la misma"

AYUDA!"-gritaba una chica científica que corria con otros sobrevivientes de ahí perseguida por soldados covenant

"maldita sea-dijo crujiendo los dientes james

"ya me hartaron, a ellos si no los perdonare!-grito andreas y con un laser spartan en el hombro y un railgun en la otra mano cargo y disparo contra el grupo de perseguidores, estos al no verlo venir fueron derribados por los disparos, otro elite salio de la nube de humo y era recibido por un railgun, otro mas recibido por un laser spartan y uno mas por un disparo de escopeta de carlos

"chicos-dijo Gabriel del equipo prime-nosotros cubrimos la entrada, striker, Ranger, adelante a la base!"

La tierra…. Japon: 24.56 horas

Ya era de noche, la gente normalmente dormiría a esas horas, pero una chica rubia no podía dormir bien, esta chica era serena, ella no podía dejar de moverse en su cama, estaba solando, en su sueño veía a un monton de deminios devastando una casa grande en medio de una neblina, de pronto unos seres de luz estaban llegando y la neblina se hacia mas clara

AYUDA!"-gritaba una chica

"maldita sea-dijo crujiendo los dientes uno de los seres de luz, serena vio y finalmente todo era mas claro, no eran demonios ni seres de luz y tampoco una casa.

"ya me hartaron, a ellos si no los perdonare!-grito andreas y con un laser spartan en el hombro y un railgun en la otra mano cargo y disparo contra el grupo de perseguidores, estos al no verlo venir fueron derribados por los disparos, otro elite salio de la nube de humo y era recibido por un railgun, otro mas recibido por un laser spartan y uno mas por un disparo de escopeta de carlos

Sam con una ametralladora AAP disparaba contra los grunts que le disparaban a ella mientras que Daisuke con 2 SMG en ambas manos disparaba de espaldas a sam

"lo siento-dijo una chica de lentes arrojándole una granada a un elite explotando este ultimo

Cathy con una carabina covenant le disparo muchas veces a un elite hasta derribarlo, un jackal la intento atacar abalanzándose sobre ella y esta respondió y lo corto con la espada de energía del elite caído

Un grunt con cañon de combustible le apuntaba a los spartans pero una espada doble apareció girando, y embistió el tanque de metano estallando este, jaden tomo la espada y de atrás de el Gabriel apareció y solto un golpe a la cara del elite.

"esto se pondrá feo … para ti!- Carlos incremento la potencia en sus propulsores y le añadió su súper velocidad embistiendo a varios jackals y a varios grunts, james uso sus propulsores también y salto interceptando al cometa naranja de Carlos, volando por los aires a estos covenant

Mario disparo un misil contra estos convenant que acababan de salir volando

.

.

Serena de pronto despertó de sobre salto con a mas de las 3 de la mañana, había estado soñando y sin embargo sentía que lo que soñó era real, miro a su pequeña repisa junto a su cama y vio que el cristal de plata brillaba

"asi es que fuiste tu-dijo en voz baja-tu me permitiste ver a mis amigos una vez mas…

"Gabriel- andreas llamo al líder del otro escuadrón ya es la hora de salir de aquí!"

El equipo striker empezo a montar una batería para abrir un pequeño portal para que ellos y prime salgan de ahí mientras que prime sale de ahí en pelican

"rápido, vámonos de esta zona ya!-grito Gabriel a su equipo mientras que cathy ordeno- carlos, el pelican, preparalo para despegar!" mientras ella disparaba un rifle de asalto

Carlos corrio rápidamente y llego al pelican encendienodolo, mientras que veia al equipo Ranger saliendo de la base

"no tenemos tiempo, corran todos!-grito wedge del equipo striker mientras entraba en el pelican

"y el resto del equipo striker?!-pregunto Gabriel notando la falta de sus compañeros

"ya no había tiempo, ellos cerraron el acceso a la base totalmente, saldrán por el portal nosotros no aseguramos de que la zona este despejada"

"ahora o nunca chicos, corran a las naves! -grito cathy mientras saltaba y disparaba para cubrir la huida de sus compañero

"atrapen a los spartans!-gritaba un elite comandante mientras perseguían a los pelicans pero…

"GABRIEL!-cathy grito a su compañero que se estaba quedando fuera del pelican del equipo prime

"ustedes despeguen yo los alcanzare con mis alas-grito Gabriel mientras que la nave se alejaba. El soldado tomo aire, se relajo, trago saliva y miro hacia arriba

"este no se no escapara!-grito un grunt mientras disparaba su cañon de combustible, una nube de polvo se genero pero solo había un rifle de asalto destrozado un pedazos de armadura entonces…

¡AHHH HAAA!- Gabriel con sus alas abiertas y las hombreras destruidas se elevaba en dirección al pelican de sus compañeros, los disparos lo perseguían pero el seguía elevándose

"striker-grito Gabriel en llamada- ustedes ya están arriba?"

"ya vamos en dirección a la infinity-grito rodrigo- ya casi llegamos"

Pero las cosas no serian nada fáciles ahora, el tiempo se acababa antes de lo previsto, La flota covenant estaba llegando

"striker, dónde están?!-gritaba jaden por radio esperando respuesta, esta llego- vamos en dirección al portal"

En la infinity se preparaban las armas y los sistemas desliespaciales, mientras que striker arribaba al hangar y prime ya casi alcanzaba a la infinity

"vamos prime, vamos…CHICOS POR FAVOR PUEDEN LOGRARLO!"-inesperadamente el grito

venia de parte de palmer, en réquiem el contador estaba llegando a los 20 segundos restantes

"La bomba va a estallar chicos!"-gritaba sam preocupada, el pelican aun no llegaba a la infinity, la flota covenant estaba saliendo del otro lado del planeta, la flota era enorme, eran del casi 400 cruveros como la nave "larga noche de consuelo"

"están aquí el covenant-grito lasky

"ganamos cathy-gritaron al mismo tiempo jaden y Gabriel quien clavo el sable estrella en la puerta del pelican mientras este entraba en los escudos de la INFINITY

Las naves covenant empezaron a disparar a las UNSC que se retiraban mientras que en el planeta el covenant celebraba la huida de la UNSC, entonces paso…

El suelo empezó a temblar y unos segundos después el planeta empezó a destruirse, el planeta explotaba, los volcanes hacían erupción y un segundo después se destruían y el suelo se levantaba, el planeta exploto, la bomba nova se estaba llevando a réquiem, pero la explosión no paraba ahí, el estallido era tan grande que hacia honor al nombre nova de la bomba casi toda la flota covenant estaba empezando a rodear al planeta, las naves no podían escapar al estallido equiparable al nacimiento de una estrella, de un segundo a otro casi toda la flota covenant existente en este universo, casi toda la fuerza que debía exterminar a la humanidad estaba siendo consumida en una explosión.

"ahí vamos!"Gabriel y el pelican aterrizaban de manera muy tosca y violenta contra el hangar

"chicos…palmer miraba a sus spartans feliz por que al fin habían llegado-hicieron…un buen trabajo"

" _y decían que ella no tiene sentimientos_ -dijo en su mente james viendo a la comandante corriendo a abrazar a lasky

Daisuke hablo por radio al comandante lasky-UNSC, volvemos a casa"

La unsc salto por el desliespacio mientras que el remanente de la explosión venia atrás de ellos, saltaron por el portan a una ubicación desconocida

"preparen todo, que la flota salte al cuadrante solar selene-ordeno lasky, roland, la IA sabia donde era esa ubicación perfectamente

"eso significa que…"

"si roland, volvemos a la tierra"

Los soldados de la unsc a pesar de la victoria no pueden darse el lujo de descanzar, saltaran en dirección a la tierra y deberán estar preparados para defenderla del remanente covenant que ha quedado, por eso la nave empezó a moverse, estaba moviéndose con todo y su flota en dirección a la tierra…

Daisuke en su cuarto en la nave solo miraba al techo, aun tenia puesta su armadura y estaba recostado en el suelo, entonces se puso a cantar…

(canción: Gundam 00 Opening 1 Daybreak 's Bell - L'Arc~en~Ciel)

 _Hey, ¿es acaso que solo te podria encontrar en una situación asi? es triste_

 _Incluso debería de costar mi vida, no quiero que mates. Por favor..._

Cathy se estaba desvistiendo para ponerse ropa mas adecuada para llegar a casa en la tierra

 _El destino esta siendo tragado a la profundidad del oceáno._

Gabriel esta en la sala de entrenamiento con jaden entrenando con el sable estrella y un espada doble de la unsc respectivamente

 _Por favor, monta en el viento y toca la campana del amanecer_

 _Como un pájaro, mis deseos sobre el espacio aéreo_

 _Cruza las incontables olas. Estas enfrentando al destino._

En la tierra serena corria en dirección a la preparatoria, mirando al cielo, la guerrera del amor y la amistada no sabia que su destino le volvería a poner su pasado en la cara.

 _Ire a protegerte ahora._

 _Intercambio mi vida por tu dolor_

 _¡Para la pelea ahora!_

Por segunda vez alguien cercano a ella de su pasado la volvería a encontrar

 _Vuela alto sin mirar atrás, toma este deseo contigo y vuela a través del cielo_

 _Este futuro no será destruido por nadie._

 _ **Fin…**_

 _ **Termina un historia y pronto vendrá su secuela, forward unto moon caballeros de la esperanza se ha terminado, y FORWARD UNTO MOON comienza…**_

 _ **Hasta que nos volvamos a ver amigos…**_


End file.
